This document relates to remoting application user interfaces to user devices.
A user of a user device can interact with an application that is executed on a server remote from the user device using a remote display protocol. The remote display protocol can be used to transfer the display data generated by the application for presentation on the user device and to transfer user events generated at the user device to the application. During execution and based on user input events from the user device, the application can generate updates to the display data, and the remote display protocol can be used to transfer the updated display data to the remote client.